onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Oni Oni no Mi
The Oni Oni no Mi is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to change into a demon. It was ate by Ari Hagato and throughout the series, it has gained one additional form. Appearances In the full demon form, the skin is turned red and spikes are on the spine. Black wings grow and they gain a black spiked tail. Their eyes turn red and teeth grow sharper. Red and black striped horns grow out of the forehead. The hair also goes black and becomes shorter. Often, it changed the user to be a bit more skinnier. In the hybrid form, they can extend their nails still but do not gain the red skin or wings. The tail, spikes, and horns are still there (but smaller and less noticeable), and their teeth and eyes still change. Their weight does not change, either. But, this form can be used for surprise attacks or for light hits. In one additional form (called the "Strike Form" by Ari), the skin is still red and they still have everything but the wings, tail, and extension on the nails. Instead, the hands are pointed like a drill. The horns and spikes become more sharp and the user becomes a tad bit more swift. In some cases, Ari has been seen using her pointed hands to spin like drills, but that was only due to the max amount of adrenaline from her wounds. Strengths & Weaknesses In the full demon form, the user can extend their nails into claws and retract them easily. They can fly and use the spikes on their backs. Sometimes, they can use the tail and horns, but most of the time is comes out useless. The hybrid form usually comes out useless, but the Strike form can use the hands as drills (if the wounds are severe enough to produce a mass amount of adrenaline) and they can use attacks more often and quicker. Ramming opponents becomes more of an attack and they can use the spikes in their advantage, too. In strike and full demon form, their senses of touch and sight are heightened up a lot, but their senses of hearing, smell, and taste are lowered a lot. When in the forms, flying is slower than actually running, so they are susceptible to hits more often. Though the reflexes are quick, they can still be hit normally and have no way to defend unless using the tail, "claws", wings, or horns. With their lowered hearing sense, they can be weak to people yelling and charging at them, if they are flying. Abilities The more Ari becomes wounded, the more stronger she becomes, due to the Devil Fruit's ability to gain power as more adrenaline is pumped. *'Demon's Claw' This move is what gave her the wanted poster name, as she used it in a fight with a Marine. Her nails are extended into sharp claws and are used to attack the opponent. It is more powerful than an average strike, and usually sends the opponent back a bit, even flying in some situations, if they don't block at all or well enough. *'Spike Tornado' When used, the user spins, making sure the spikes on their back are exposed. It's usually used close to the opponent so the spikes can wound them. In some occasions, her "claws" are extended. *'Fly Drop' The user flies up, then falls in hybrid form, "claws" extended. *'Rage' It's hard for Ari to use this, sense she has rarely ever got wounded enough to use it. The user is stronger, technically, and can use the drills in strike form more easily and is more swift. *'Drill' This can either be when she self spins at the opponent in strike form, or when her drill-like hands spin in strike form. *'Ram!' This is most used in strike form, where Ari rams at the opponent then flips to stab them with the spikes on her back. *'Severe Rage' It's like Oni Oni Power Up, except it's a better version, and has only been used once. She becomes enshrouded in a black mist and her eyes turn yellow. She gains additional attacks and once the opponent is dead or fainted, the user will faint and remain unconscious for a day or two. *'Round 1!' When her brass knuckles are equipped, she goes from form to form (including human form) performing a frenzy of punches and claw strikes. It goes on for a while, technically until the user gets tired or the opponent finds a spot to attack. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruits Category:Zoan Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Mythical Zoan